IMPOSIBLE
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Si nos vieramos de nuevo, ¿qué pasaria? si tuviera otra oportunidad. si puediera desafiar el destino...¿que haría..Yo trato de olvidarte recordandote, mientras tú...tratas de alejarme buscandome.Sasu&Naru. Secuela del Fic de TARDE de Celen Marinaiden


_**Imposible**_

"**Tarde como siempre… nos llega la fortuna,**

…**Jugando a ser felices por desesperados por no aguardar los sueños por miedo a quedar solos"**

"Imposible"

Esa palabra estaba fuera de mi vocabulario, no existía nada en este mundo que fuera irrealizable, nada se me había negado nunca, después de todo soy yo, perfecto, único.

Pero tenías que llegar tú a trastornar mi vida, eres el chico más desesperante que puede existir, tú, aquel Inútil, ingenuo.

Eres tonto, orgulloso, pedante, vanidoso, presuntuoso, engreído, aun así a todos le agradas, no puedo decir que eres un inútil porque incluso a mi me agradaste, no lo admitiré en voz alta pero siempre sentí que eras como yo, eras esa parte que siempre desee tener a mi lado.

Unos niños, tan sólo éramos unos pequeños cuando la vida nos obligo a madurar, nos separamos, no justificare motivos o razones. Ahora ya no importa, es inútil que lo recordemos.

Nos separamos y eso es todo. La escuela se acabo y ya no quedaba más que seguir en la lucha de la vida. Cada uno tomo su camino. Es extraño lo sé, pararon 8 años antes de que el destino nos volviera a encontrar*(1) ese día no pude evitar recordar cuanto me gustabas, cuando te ame y te amo. Mis sentimientos volvieron, pensé que los había logrado ocultar que no existían que era sólo esos pensamientos inútiles que la gente tiene cuando tiene tiempo libre, pensé que podría ignorarlos hasta no darles importancia y lo había hecho bien, me felicitaba a mi mismo cada día por poder avanzar sin que tú te presentaras en mi mente, pero todo se derrumbo aquel día.

Un centro comercial, tan banal como se oye pero ese fue el lugar donde mi autocontrol desapareció. Yo tengo, si aun la tengo, una linda novia, es preciosa y esta enamorada de mi, yo la quiero claro, pero no es lo mismo. Trato de convencerme que no pasará nada, que lo tuyo fue un simple encuentro casual, no quedamos de vernos ni nada, sólo recordamos viejos tiempos.

Todo lo que había logrado se esfumo, tú, aún más atractivo de lo que recordaba, con expresiones únicas, hermosas, valientes, independientes y a la vez sosegadas. Eres perfecto o mejor dicho no lo eres, ni intentas serlo, por eso te amo. Pero tú la quieres a ella, no me engaño. No puedo competir contra una chica. Hace años, en esa época donde tú me querías yo era tan arrogante que no admitiría ni por mi vida que te quería y ahora que mas desearía que volver a ese tiempo.

_Hubiera_, esa maldita palabra. Ya lo sé, es imposible regresar al pasado y es terriblemente doloroso imaginar el _hubiera._

Imposible, es la palabra que no existía en mi vocabulario y desde que regresaste es la que más empleo.

Es imposible regresar al pasado.

Es imposible que me sigas queriendo

Es imposible dejar a mi novia.

Es imposible que tú dejes a la tuya.

Es imposible que estemos juntos

Y lo peor

Es imposible que te deje de querer.

Deseo verte de nuevo, deseo que estés a mi lado, me mires con esos enormes ojos azules, sentir la suavidad de tu piel, la sedosidad de tu cabello contra mi rostro, quiero probar tus labios y perderme en tu aliento. Quiero, deseo. Y no puedo.

Eh estado sentado en esta banca fría banca del parque durante demasiadas horas, pensando mientras miro las nubes, mientras veo como mi vida se escapo de mis manos como el agua del río, te deje ir sin dudarlo. Y ahora me arrepiento tanto. No puedo moverme de aquí, literalmente no me puedo mover, mi cuerpo no responde. Soy una estatua en medio del parque, los niños juegan las palomas se aglomeran frente a mi. Lo miro, puedo verlo todo ¿y de qué sirve? Tú no estas.

Una sola vez, aunque sea eso, deseo verte de nuevo, estrecharte entre mis brazos, decirte que te amo, que fui un estúpido y que no me dejare perder por mi orgullo nuevamente.

¡Vamos! siempre me eh valido por mi fuerza y mi capacidad, nuca eh solicitado nada, entonces te pido, no, te exijo ¡dame una oportunidad más! Tan sólo una vez más. Me siento estúpido pidiéndole al cielo la solución. Pero ya no tengo más esperanza.

"¿Estas bien?"

Escucho tu voz, sé que alucino es imposible que estés aquí, es noche, esta helando. Aún así con un poco de fe abro los ojos. Ahí estas mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules, profundos y preocupados. Si no fueras una alucinación causada por el frío y la fiebre estaría feliz. Sonrío como pocas veces lo he hecho, sólo en tu presencia, siempre en tu presencia.

"Estas muy rojo"

Me dices y recorres tu vista por mi cuerpo, estoy perfectamente excepto porque no llevo puesto mi abrigo, no he comido y creo que me vuelto loco porque te veo tan claro como si estuvieras aquí.

"y-yo" mi voz sale como un susurro, me duele la garganta, no puedo enfocar bien la vista, pero no puedo dejar de verte, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, me apoyo en mi asiento de piedra poniéndome de pie tambaleante, el suelo da vueltas, mi cabeza esta muy pesada, las luces se mueven demasiado rápido. Caeré estoy seguro, el piso se acerca a mi rostro, pero antes de sentir el golpe un agradable calor invade mi pecho, mis manos temblorosas tocan el objeto que evito mi caída. Son tus brazos, me has sujetado. Tu pecho esta contra mi espalda, me ayudas a incorporarme, me giras como un muñeco de trapo descansas mi cabeza sobre tu hombro, aspiro tu aroma, siento tu piel.

"tenemos que ir a un doctor" nuevamente tu voz tan calida y suave. Trato de sujetarme de tu ropa pero ya no tengo más fuerza. Empiezo a perder la conciencia, el mareo se incrementa. "no me dejes Sasuke, despierta" ¿estas angustiado? ahora si es definitivo estoy soñando.

Despierto sin abrir los ojos, estoy en una mullida cama en un lugar caliente, pero no es mi habitación, el aroma es distinto, tampoco es la casa de mi _novia. _Tengo un poco de renuencia a moverme aún me duele la cabeza, aunque siento el rostro fresco. Un paño húmedo es retirado de mi frente. El mareo no ha cesado. Unos suaves labios recorren mi rostro, posándose ligeramente sobre los míos. Sin presión sólo un roce. Estoy demasiado débil para protestar o incluso disfrutarlo. Unos segundos después el paño regresa a mi frente.

Caigo en el sopor, trato de escuchar las voces que me pronuncian mi nombre pero están tan lejos y yo estoy tan cansado. Sé que eres tú, podría reconocerte como fuera, pero… ¿Quién es la otra persona? ¿Por qué discuten?

Abro los ojos, me duele la espalda, al parecer ya ha amanecido, la luz se cuela por las persianas. Estoy en una habitación que por lógica no es mía.

Miro a mi alrededor, esto parece demasiado extraño, el lugar tan desordenadamente en orden. Recuerdo levemente lo que paso, mi sueño en donde me rescatas de mi mismo. Logro enfocar el escritorio, hay varios libros y las fotos de una pareja, trato de ponerme en pie pero aun no me siento tan bien. Mi vista se queda fija en la foto de una chica de cabello rosado. La conozco, o eso creo, estoy seguro que la eh visto antes.

"veo que estas mejor" tu voz a mi espalda me sorprende, no te había escuchado acercarte, trato de girar con lentitud pero mi cabeza me da vueltas y me obligo a sostenerme del colchón "Dios, Sasuke, cálmate" de nuevo tu voz mencionado mi nombre, eso significa que no fue un sueño. Levanto el rostro para mirarte ya te has sentado a mi lado tomándome la temperatura con la mano

"aún tienes fiebre, vuelve a acostarte" me rodeas con los brazos y haces una ligera presión para que me recueste, me opongo sin mucho éxito

"Sakura" sale de mis labios, al fin recuerdo a la chica, es la _novia_ de Naruto. Mi estomago se revuelve, mi cabeza pesa más, sin poder evitarlo mi fuerza se va, cayendo en los brazos del rubio que me sostiene preocupado

"te dije que no te movieras" me acomoda y va de nuevo por los paños húmedos ignorando por completo el nombre mencionado. Caigo de nuevo en el sopor.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo veo como estas sentado en tu escritorio el marco que antes exponía la foto de esa pareja feliz ahora la esta boca abajo, evitando así que la mire. Tú estas leyendo algo, no me atrevo a interrumpirte por temor a que en el momento en que te hable desaparezcas y descubra que todo esto es un sueño causado por la fiebre o peor aun que sea verdad y ahora no pueda enfrentar la realidad.

Sigo totalmente estático, pero mi estomago me delata, giras sobre la silla y me miras con tanta ternura, no sé como reaccionar, te arrodillas a mi lado, pones tu mano en mi frente "al menos la fiebre se fue" me dices te pones de pie y sales de la habitación, nuevamente las voces discutiendo en voz baja para que nos escuche. Concluyo que debe ser tu novia, pero ¿por qué esta enojada? Ya no debe importar, con dificultad me incorporo, mi ropa esta desaliñada pero aun esta visible, compruebo que puedo caminar, bueno apenas. Mi chamarra estaba colgada atrás de la puerta, la tomo y trato de ponérmela, pero antes de poder moverme la puerta se abre empujándome, caigo sin remedio. Eras tú, de nuevo, entrando con un poco de comida, tu rostro reflejaba enojo contenido, emoción que desapareció cuando me viste tirado en el suelo con la americana en la mano.

"¿qué se supone que haces?" no era pregunta, era un reclamo

"me voy" contesto con simpleza y orgullo

"no puedes" me dices con furia y con un sentimiento escondido. Acaso será ¿miedo? No, tú no temerías a que me vaya ¿orgullo? ¿Preocupación? No puede ser, quizá sólo imagine ese otro sentimiento. Es imposible que después de todos estos años yo pudiera provocarte alguna clase de sentimiento que no sea nostalgia

Te arrodillas y tratas de tomarme por la espalda para ayúdame a levantar, mi cuerpo instintivamente te toma del cuello aforrándome para ponerme en pie, sin darme cuenta que tú te has quedado estático, mi rostro que miraba a tu pecho ahora se dirige a tu rostro que esta sonrojado, tus labios tiemblan ligeramente, tus ojos reflejan sorpresa. O eso imagine porque un segundo después estabas tan lisonjero como antes.

La puerta se habré y aparece la chica de cabello rosado, nos mira en el piso y comprometedoramente abrazados, se sorprende, después se enfurece, azota la puerta a su salida, suspiras y tiras de mi cuerpo, me pongo de pie, me sueltas una vez que hemos llegado a la cama. Caigo sin mucha fuerza, sonríes ante mi debilidad, después suspiras de nuevo y te diriges a la puerta por donde salio la chica

Sigo con la americana en la mano, comienza a vibrar, saco del bolsillo mi celular, 158 llamadas perdidas, 37 mensajes. Leo el último que llego. Obvio es de mi novia que esta mas que _angustiada_ por no haberme visto desde el día de ayer. No tengo ni animo para moverme, dejo que el aparto resbale entre mis manos hasta caer al piso haciendo más ruido de lo que supuse. Paso un segundo y entraste de nuevo al cuarto trayéndome comida, rascando tu cabello rubio acomodándolo, muestra que estas mas que enfadado

Si, aun conozco esos pequeños gestos que no ha cambiado, aun recuerdo las formas en que te enfadas y tu linda sonrisa, tus gestos tan diferentes y tan iguales, el paso de los años no han podido borrarlos por completo, esos pequeños recuerdo que tengo de ti son tan reales. Sonrío inconscientemente por mi descubrimiento.

Me estas mirando y al aparato en el piso. No dices ni una palabra. Acercas una silla y me extiendes uno de los platos. Te sientas frente a mi para comer algo que sorpresivamente no es Ramen

"no me mires así, es comida _decente_ llena de energía para que te recuperes, la preparo Sakura" la mención de su nombre hace que tu rostro se ensombrezca un instante pero de inmediato te recuperas.

"yo…" estaba punto de decir algo inútil cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo, ahora era una llamada, él miró el aparato levantándolo y extendiéndomelo

"¿qué?" respondo sin dejar de mirarte y notar como comes tratando de ignorar mi conversación, sabes perfectamente quien es el que me llama, aun así finges demencia

"si…aja…te veo después" y cuelgo, no tengo animo de dar explicaciones y menos porque no tengo idea de lo que paso.

Terminamos de comer en completo silencio. Él se retira con los platos, yo me pongo la chaqueta y ahora con más fuerza salgo de la habitación, llego a un hermoso departamento, decorado exclusivamente por la chica, eso es más que notorio. Lo analizo con detenimiento mientras busco la puerta de salida

"¿cómo puedes decir eso, es Sa-su-ke ¿cómo querías que lo dejara morir en el parque?" tu vos llega desde un cuarto a mi izquierda que supongo es la cocina "no te pongas así ¿cómo te puedes poner celosa por él?" estas hablando por teléfono, no, rectifico, estas discutiendo con tu _novia_ por teléfono. Pero es verdad tú la adoras porque en esa mujer encontraste lo que buscabas, hallaste la comprensión, la compañía, el entendimiento y apoyo que yo jamás podré darte, en cambio yo tengo a mi lado lo que se espera de mi, alguien que me soporte.

Es suficiente, no puedo resistir más el escuchar como tratas de tranquilizarla, como tratas de demostrarle que yo soy un simple amigo de la infancia, un actual conocido y que todo el pasado fue borrado cuando ella llego. Muerdo mi labio para no entrar arrancarte el teléfono y gritarle a la chica que no lo dejare tan fácil, que ya no soy tan estúpido como cuando niño y que no me alejare sin pelear por él. Pero es imposible. Aprieto mis puños y llego a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta te miro aun en la cocina recargado en la barra hablando con tu novia, pero a pesar de que tu voz es dulce y convincente, tu mente esta en otra parte. Cuanto desearía que fuera conmigo. Aunque eso sea imposible.

Salgo a la calle tratando de reconocer en dónde me encuentro, no es muy lejos, puedo irme caminando hasta mi departamento, así que unas calles, eso es lo que nos separa. ¿Desde cuando? No lo sé, ya no importa, el viento frío golpea mi rostro siento como si unas puntas heladas atravesaran mi piel. El clima es adecuado para que mi mente se serene.

Me pongo en marcha sin fijarme en las personas o en mi entorno, conozco el camino, eh andado por ahí muchas veces cómo para advertir algo nuevo. Mi mente se distrae con el frío, la gente corriendo, las amenazadoras nubes de tormenta, unos acompasados pasos detrás mío. Pasos que han estado ahí siguiéndome desde hace ya algún tiempo. Mi curiosidad me exige girar, pero no quiero distraerme del recuerdo de tu rostro. Llego a un cruce de semáforos, espero a que cambie el color, los pasos se detienen a mi espalda.

"olvidaste tu celular" la voz detrás mío me sobresalta giro a verlo como si fuera un fantasma, ahí estas sonriente y calmado como siempre, con el aparato en la mano extendiéndomelo, no llevas suéter o chaqueta, tu playera de lycra negra de manga larga es lo único que cubre tu torneado cuerpo del frío, con el otro brazo te abrazas tratando así de disminuir el congelamiento que estas sintiendo.

"¿tú…? ¿Por qué no me detuviste antes?" mi mente logra articular algo coherente

"no lo sé" contestas con esa simpleza que te caracteriza

"gracias" digo y extiendo la mano tomando el aparato que desde hace un momento me mostrabas

"bien, me voy, supongo que tu _novia_ estará esperándote en tu casa" susurras casi como un reclamo, me miras, pero no puedo descifrar lo que me tratan de decir tus ojos.

"no hay nadie en casa" respondo de manera automática, guiado por la distracción.

"¿Cómo?" estas sorprendido, quizá ¿preocupado?, no, elimino esa absurda idea de la cabeza "¿y dónde esta _ella_?" arrastras tus palabras al mencionarla, ¿disgusto? ¿Antipatía? ¿Celos? Nuevamente niego ligeramente tratando de alejar esas ideas mas que imposibles, tu tono es porque ella nunca te agrado. Te miro de nuevo y ahora te abrazas con ambos brazos

"vamos, moriremos de frío aquí" cruzo la calle con la esperanza de que me siga, y así es, cuando llegamos al otro extremo de la avenida esta justo detrás de mi. Saco una llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón, estamos en un edificio. El último piso es mi humilde hogar. Un pequeño y austero departamento de soltero, con lo indispensable para vivir, después de todo no estoy ahí mas que para dormir "adelante" le digo y me dirijo a la cocina para poner la cafetera.

Unos minutos después salgo a la sala, la calefacción esta prendida, te miro sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos en el respaldo, te vez tan tranquilo y a gusto. El tenerte tan cerca es saber que te estoy amando inocente, involuntario y con toda la fuerza de mi alma ¿de donde salen esas ideas? No lo sé. Pero este calor en mi pecho va creciendo, es inevitable, abres tus ojos azules caigo atrapado en tu mirada, no me aparto soy tan vulnerable a estos sentimientos. Descubrí que de nuevo puedo sentir cuando te volví a ver, y caigo en la conclusión que te estoy amando. No sé lo que voy a hacer.

"hacia frío" dices con una enorme sonrisa, tan hipnotizante como todos tus movimientos, pero no entiendo el significado de tu frase "por eso prendí la calefacción, no te molesta ¿o si?" ahora entiendo, me golpeo mentalmente por haber perdido el hilo de los hechos "¿no decías no te gustaban los videojuegos?" ahora tu mirada aguda me escudriña en busca de una debilidad o temblor. Pero mi mente esta tan absorta en el hecho de que estas en mi casa que todo lo demás pierde sentido "si" contesto automático, te pones de pie y das unos pasos al frente hasta llegar al mueble de la TV donde están mis consolas, ahí lo noto. Has descubierto mi secreto, yo, el que te dije que eso era una niñería eh sido descubierto en mi mentira, "ah" trato de decir algo pero ¿qué?

Miras mis discos y entre ellos están al parecer hay algunos que te gustan pues los sacas y miras con atención "¿juegas mucho?" Me preguntas aun examinando los títulos

"si" me acerco avergonzado "me distraen" me justifico, estoy a uno paso de él, sintiendo el ligero aroma que emana, un pequeño zumbido se presenta

"es la cafetera" anuncias y salgo del ensimismamiento, voy a la cocina y regreso con dos tasas y la jarra humeante de café. "gracias" me dices mientras te acomodas en el sillón y me ofreces uno de los controles del videojuego "juguemos" ni siquiera protesto, creo que en verdad que ya me eh vuelto lento con mis respuestas. Después de un rato y que de un brinco casi tiramos la mesa de centro con todo y café frío. Mira hacia fuera "rayos, ya anocheció" anuncias un poco enojado

"¿frustrado por no poder ganarme?" sonrío sin piedad "así que te rindes" tus ojos antes dubitativos se enfocan en los míos con una resolución casi asesina.

"nunca" levantas el control y vuelves a sentarte. El juego continuo entre charla inútil y sonidos de animo y frustración, la revancha era la palabra que más se repetía. Tu estomago anuncio que era hora de parar. Te invite a mi cocina, en la cual había café…y media pizza que había comprado un día anterior. Reíste ante mi falta casi total de alimento sólido. Cuando me di cuenta no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Me quede petrificado ante la idea de despertar de este maravilloso sueño.

"¿Por qué ahora estas así?" me preguntas examinándome

"Note vayas todavía, aun no amanece" no sé ni por qué mis temores salieron de mis labios de una manera audible, me miraste sorprendido, después de un segundo tus ojos se suavizaron

"sólo son unas cuadras" anuncias y regresas a la sala dispuesto a salir

"esta helando" lo cual es más que obvio. "sí te vas, al menos toma mi chaqueta" le ofrezco la americana que se pone con gusto. Después me sonríes y sales de mi casa. Espero que no salgas de mi vida.

"cuídate…no estaré siempre en el parque para salvarte" escucho que dices desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada "pero quizá ande por ahí en la tarde para beber otro café" mi asombro es mayúsculo abro la puerta pero él ya ha bajado y desaparecido de mi vista.

Llego hasta mi habitación para dormir al menos unas horas. Tengo que ir a mis clases de maestría, tengo que leer, tengo que regresar a mi vida habitual, no puedes llegar y arrasar con todo como un huracán, tengo que reponerme de esta embestida de sentimientos, tengo que volver a ser yo.

Salgo de la universidad, estoy realmente exhausto, me pase una hora tratando de hacer entender a Karin que lo _nuestro ya no funciona para mi_, bueno, eso se lo dije en 2 segundos, el resto del tiempo fue para que dejara de gritonear que merecía una explicación. Más harto no podía estar, así que se lo dije, con todas sus letras. _YO AMO A OTRA PERSONA, PERSONA QUE NO ERES TÚ_. Después me interrogo como si se creyera agente del FBI, esas series policíacas le afectan cada vez más el cerebro. Pero al fin con odio y coraje acepto que no lo decía en broma y que mi decisión no era esporádica. Así que ahora me encuentro caminado hacia el parque buscando una buena cafetería, no quiero pensar en que esa invitación fue producto de mi imaginación.

Llegue algo temprano así que me pongo a leer algunas de mis múltiples tareas, noto el paso del tiempo cuando la luz escasea, miro al horizonte, ahí estas caminando tranquilo con tus cabellos revoloteados por el viento, buscando a alguien, que realmente espero ser yo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y me sonríes. Te diriges hacia donde estoy, pero eres interceptado por la chica de cabello rosa que te saluda efusivamente, desvío la vista cuando sus rostros se acercan, no podría soportar ver de nuevo como tus labios no son míos.

Escucho tu voz efusiva, la chica te dio algo que deseabas, tu rostro se ilumina y la besas de nuevo. Me limito a beber un sorbo más de mi café. Ella es una mujer increíble, no puedo hacer nada por meterme entre ustedes, así que es mejor que me olvide de ti, viví sin este sentimiento durante todos estos años, un par de días no significan nada. Trato de convencerme pero tú ya te has sentado frente a mi

Nos enfrascamos en una plática sin sentido acerca de videojuegos y otras tonterías. Así durante semanas, día tras día, siempre en la misma cafetería, cerca del atardecer nos encontrábamos sin habernos citado. Hasta que un día no llegas. El siguiente tampoco. Empezaba a entrar en pánico cuando la chica de cabello rosa a quien ya acostumbraba a llamar por su nombre pasa frente al lugar.

"Sakura" la llamo y ella me mira sonriente, se acerca y me susurra con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

"gane" me sonríe con serenidad

No comprendo a lo que se refiere, pero pasan unos días más y tú no apareces, entones comprendo. Algo debió pasar, algo que no tenia que ver conmigo, algo que hace que tu relación con la chica sea más fuerte, quizá inquebrantable. Comprendo que no tengo más esperanzas.

Camino a mi casa meditando, veo el cruce de peatones por donde se va a tu departamento, unos momentos después sin darme cuenta estoy de pie frente a tu puerta, me golpeo mentalmente por haber llegado hasta ahí, doy media vuelta y ahí estas tú parado frente a mi con una gran maleta

"Sasuke" me saludas sonriente "¿bienes a recibirme? pasa" abres a puerta y entras al lugar que esta perfectamente limpio y en orden, es obvio que la chica se esmeraba en mantenerlo en buenas condiciones "a nadie le dije que llegaba hoy, pensaba ir a la cafetería a ver si tú…" te detuviste en la explicación, dejaste la maleta como si el hilo de pensamientos se hubiera acomodado, fuiste a abrir las ventanas e iluminar el lugar

"cenemos, es tarde y muero de hambre" cocinas mientras me cuentas de tu viaje, de las cosas que viste, que compraste, los problemas que resolviste. Negocios, fue un viaje para resolver problemas de tu negocio.

"no sabia nada" solté sin pensarlo

"¿de qué?" me miras confundido, pero no sé que decir

"del viaje, no me…dijiste nada"

"¿no sabias nada?" me preguntas casi ofendido "fue un viaje improvisto le pedí a Sakura que…" te detienes pensativo, niegas con la cabeza y me devuelves una sonrisa de disculpa. Así pasamos toda la noche entre comida y bebida. Cuentas tus aventuras mientras te escucho con gozo.

El alcohol y la falta de sueño nublan mis sentidos, a tal grado que pienso que tus miradas me reflejan amor. Que tu cuerpo me insita, pero me detengo, freno en seco pues sé que es una ilusión, observo cada detalle de tu cuerpo, cada uno de tus movimientos

"Me sigo preguntando, ¿por qué te sigo amando si dejaste sangrando mis heridas?" susurras y cierras los ojos, reflexivo.

Estoy estático, con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Lo dices por mí?, ¿me amas…aun?, mis manos tiemblan y no logro hacer nada. Pero tú sigues es tus cavilaciones sin prestarle atención a mi palidez o al temblor de mi cuerpo, a la urgencia que tengo por estrecharte entre mis brazos y besarte como nunca pensé y ahora añoro.

"eres un insensible, desgraciado" vuelves a decir sin siquiera mirarme "Me hiciste daño, destrozaste mi corazón y ahora actúas como si te arrepintieras" me miras desconsolado "No tiene caso" te tambaleas hasta la mesa donde tomas de golpe otro trago, tus ojos de nuevo encuentran los míos "y tenias que aparecer justamente ahora, tan altivo y arrogante como siempre, con esos ojos que me vuelven loco, con esa voz que me esclaviza, con tu cuerpo perfecto, tú…que eres más que un hombre a quien llamaría dios si no fueses mortal, tú que me llevas a las puertas del delirio con sólo una mirada. ¿Por qué tenias que llegar cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte? Cuando pensé que era feliz al fin."

"¿feliz? ¿Ser feliz?" repetí sus palabras con incredulidad "¿eres feliz con ella? Confundes el amor con la amistad, confundes la felicidad con huir de la soledad." Me acerque a la barra para quitarle el vaso que ya había vaciado de nuevo. "no tengo nada contra ella, de hecho es perfecta, es tan buena para ti que no pude siquiera imaginar que aun me recordaras" se dejo caer en uno de los bancos recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos ya tendidos en la barra.

"¿por qué tenia que pasar esto? Cuando al fin encuentro a quien me ama apareces tú una vez más para atormentarme" se revuelve los cabellos sin levantar la cara "estoy confundido"

"yo soy el que esta más confundido" le digo agitándolo y obligándolo a mirarme "¡soy yo!...el estoico, frío e impasible sujeto al que conociste, ¡yo! El mejor y el más asediado, el mejor partido de todos, el más guapo, el más inteligente, el más todo, al que llamarías un dios dijiste. ¡yo! ¡Sasuke Uchiha rendido ante alguien!, A mi a quien nadie ordena caigo ante ti de rodillas suplicándote perdón arrepentido. Yo… que no encuentro más remedio que verte y conformarme con tus palabras amables y amistosas. Pero que no puedo dejar de buscarte porque hay algo en tus ojos que me enamora"

Su mirada confundida se afilo, encolerizándose. Me aparto empujándome un poco "No juegues con mis penas y mis sufrimientos, que es lo único que tengo de ti, me desesperas, me enloqueces." Bebió directo de la botella acallando sus palabras tragándolas con le licor que quemaba su garganta.

"me di cuenta muy tarde, ese día todo en mi mundo cambio, fue tan fácil el quererte y nunca lo imagine. Desde ese día los recuerdos me destrozan. Me imagino cada instante que seria de nosotros si _hubiera_ entendido tu amor en ese entonces" y daría mi alma por perder el miedo de besarte pensé mientras él esta ahí sentado tan ebrio, confundido y aterrado.

"no me vuelvas loco" me vuelves a mirar con esos decididos ojos azules

"has crecido, has madurado, te has vuelto un hombre admirable, seguro e independiente, te has convertido en ese ser a quien quiero a mi lado, a quien necesito, a quien puedo llegar a amar, No me desalientes después de mi confesión, ¿puedes negarme una palabra de aliento? ¿Es que olvidaste todo, incluso nuestra amistad?" le reclame acercándome de nuevo

"¿olvidar?" susurras cubriéndote el rostro con las manos "te recuerdo cada amanecer, te recuerdo cada vez que sueño, te recuerdo porque jamás te olvide"

Quito tus manos para observar tu rostro deformado por los recuerdos y el alcohol "ya no es necesario que olvides, me tienes aquí, suplicando que no te vayas mi vida, diciendo aquello que nunca imagine decirle a alguien y menos a ti, estoy aquí con la esperanza de que me perdones, borres las heridas del pasado y comencemos de nuevo, como antes, como nunca"

"¡vasta!, calla. No tienes idea de todo el tiempo que eh pasado tratando de olvidar este estúpido sentimiento infantil, ese beso accidental, ese primer amor. Pase noches en vela preguntándole a la luna ¿Dónde estas?, ¿será feliz? ¿Me recuerda? ¿o con quién hará el amor? cada noche sufría el desencanto de tu recuerdo y cuando pensaba que te podía superar, te recordaba y te volvía a amar"

Me miró, su cara contrariada ahora era decidida y firme, su voz temblorosa ahora ordenaba. "aléjate de mi, Busca en otra parte ese cariño que quieres, yo ya eh perdido demasiado tiempo contigo y ahora estoy mejor sin ti" se sacudió mis manos "tengo a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado, una chica que me entiende y me complace, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra. Un ser, como dices, que es perfecta para mi" se pone de pie y da unos pasos lentos hasta caer en el sillón "ahora ya no queda nada entre tú y yo, con ella a mi lado te superaré. Sabes no es que te extrañe, es que comprendí que por ti conocí lo que es el dolor y tú ahora no podrás olvidar que te ame como nadie"

Di unos pasos como si me hubieran golpeado, sentándome frente a él trate de recuperar la calma "y dime, ¿cuándo te gano el maldito despecho y llegaste a odiarme. O es qué pusiste en practica el entupido dicho, de que un clavo a otro ¿Es tan grande tu dolor que ni siquiera puedes mostrarme tu desprecio?"

"no es despecho lo que siento por ti. Es…" suspiro tristemente "…no sé lo que es"

"ahora ella a llegado a ocupar mi lugar, ¿ella puede llenar el vacío que yo deje?" le reclamaba

"ella es autentica y buena, ella es una mujer que se gano mi cariño, además qué puedes decir tú, si también tienes a Karin, la estúpida pelirroja" decías realmente furioso

"Karin" repetía el nombre quitándole importancia "ella no es nada para mi, no lo fue nunca y ahora menos, supongo que debe odiarme después de que termine con ella _lo nuestro ya no funciona_, eso le dije para que me dejara en paz" recargaba mi mejilla en mi mano y miraba al sorprendido rubio

"no puede ser"

"claro…para qué tener una persona a tu lado que no significa nada para ti, además de que ahora no puedo recordar por qué éramos novios"

"muy fácil porque es una maldita insistente, terca, creída, desgraciada, maldita, estúpida, malparida"

Reí ante sus insultos o sus verdades, ya que todo era cierto. Él me miro dándose cuenta que la atmosfera tensa había desaparecido y el coraje que sentía hacia mi lo traslado a mi Ex. Que lindo era pensar en Karin como mi ex

"¿Por qué terminaste con ella?" me preguntaba aun incrédulo

"por la misma razón por la que estoy aquí" lo mire decidido, camine hacia él quedando a unos pasos.

"déjate ya de esas tonterías, bien sabes que solamente tienes un capricho, que únicamente estas aquí porque alguien mas toco tu juguete, al que no le diste importancia hasta que otro niño esta feliz jugando con el." Me miraba sin inmutarse

"¿eso es lo que crees? Que es un simple encaprichamiento, ¡qué lo que siento es un juego!" me había alterado, el tono de mi voz subió, él se sorprendió un poco pero recupero la compostura de inmediato "aquí estoy" le dije "abriéndote mi corazón confesándote mis sentimientos y tú los desprecias como si no significaran nada"

Pero a pesar de que yo estaba furico, él simplemente rió de una manera irónica. En esta noche helada, el único sonido fue el del viento, hay miles de historias detrás de un silencio. Se puso serio, su mirada mordaz me escudriño con descaro "ahora te das cuenta de que se te acabo tu cuento de hadas, sientes como el silencio te fulmina con crueldad, quieres gritar y no puedes, quieres convencerme pero no encuentras las palabras."

"¿qué?¿cómo?" estoy enfadado y deprimido, mi corazón acaba de ser pateado y ¿él sabe lo que siento?

"se exacto lo que sientes, tú me hiciste lo mismo cuando aun éramos niños, tú me rechazaste cortésmente, tú me pediste ser tu amigo y ahora te ofrezco lo mismo y sólo eso… a partir de ahora estaré en tu mente cada momento, y no importa lo que hagas o en donde estés, siempre habrá un lugar, un sonido una historia que te hará recordarme." Me mirabas altivo y orgulloso.

"Así que esa es tu venganza" dije burlón, él no lo esperaba mi reacción pues me miro como si fuera yo una especie de monstruo "si es así como te sentiste, si el dolor que ahora experimento es lo que tú padeciste durante estos años, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a seguir engañando? ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar para poder abrazarnos, para aceptarlo, para que te bese, me ames y despierte acomodado en tu pecho" Estabas petrificado "si es verdad que esto es lo que sentiste, entonces que esperas para lanzarte a mis brazos" te mire firme y escudriñe tu rostro buscando una señal, lo que fuera, sólo una mirada, sólo acéptame, sólo dime que si.

"vete" tus labios se movían pero tu rostro contrariado no me explicaba lo que sentías "vete" repetías con más fuerza "vete ahora antes de que pierda la razón, esto es sólo un mal sueño, esto es causado por el alcohol, ¡vete! Déjame seguir con mi vida perfecta a lado de la mujer que me ama"

"pero tú no la amas" le grite y me miro aterrado "¡No me iré aún! ¡Dime! ¡Tan sólo dime que la amas, tan sólo dime que yo ya no soy nada para ti y me iré, dime que ya no sientes nada, dime que ya no te importoy aceptaré mi derrota, Dímelo y me volveré parte de tu pasado, tan sólo eso, ¡Dímelo!, dime si es verdad que la amas, arráncame la duda y me alejaré para siempre de tu vida." Le exigía con los puños apretados y mis ojos fijos.

"yo…tú…tú no significas nada para mi, la amo a ella, Amo a Sak-Sakura" gritaste a todo pulmón, retrocedí unos pasos

"no me queda más que aceptar mi derrota, tenia la esperanza de que te quedaras conmigo, pero tendré que cumplir mi palabra ya alejarme para siempre, y si es que un día nos encontrarnos tendré que decirle a mi corazón que te vea como un simple amigo" cada palabra nos golpeaba a los dos pero debía continuar "sólo dime una cosa más"

Me acerque un paso, lo tome de los hombros "¿por qué si ya no me amas, estas llorando?; ¿por qué, si la amas a ella, mi nombre iba salir de tus labios?;¿por qué, si ya no sientes nada por mi, no me miras a los ojos retador y me corres de tu casa?; ¿por qué, si ella tiene tu corazón, no destrozas mis ilusiones?; ¿por qué, si ella es la dueña de tu alma, me correspondes?" le levante el rostro lloroso y le bese delicadamente en los labios, un rose, el mismo que había sentido en mis momentos de fiebre, él me había besado primero. Nos separamos sorprendidos por lo que habíamos hecho, tú simplemente caíste en mis brazos, estabas exhausto, ebrio y las emociones fueron demasiadas. Te habías quedado dormido

"Aun no entiendo que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames" te digo mientras me separo del abrazo, es la despedida, por ahora debo dejarte descansar, las emociones te agotaron, te arropo y beso tu frente, después de un ultimo vistazo y un largo suspiro dejo tu casa.

Pasan algunas semanas la vida parece normal para los chicos que siguen en sus rutinas diarias, excepto cuando tienen que pasar por el parque o las plazas, cuando caminan por ahí parecen distraídos y atentos al mismo tiempo, indiferentes de lo que estaban haciendo, ignorando a sus acompañantes o lo que hacían, y atentos a ese rostro conocido que buscan y esperan no encontrar.

Horas infinitas pasaron en la soledad de sus habitaciones, momentos sin sentido en presencia de conocidos que trataban de animarlos, sonrisas fingidas e indiferencia.

"es demasiado" Sakura se ponía de pie saliendo de la habitación donde veía televisión con Naruto. "ya no lo soporto"

"cambia de canal" indicaba él

"no me refiero a eso, desde que regresaste de viaje estas extraño, no has ido a la cafetería a verlo, y no has aparecido por tu negocio desde hace días…¿paso algo?" lo miraba intrigada

Él se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

"no trates de engañarme" pero él se enfrasco en la ver la televisión ignorando por completo a la chica "bien" salio de la habitación. Y se dirigió a la cafetería que frecuentaba.

Como se esperaba, Sasuke estaba ahí, leyendo calmadamente y sin tomar en cuenta a nadie, la chica de cabello rosa se sentó frente a él

"este lugar se volvió muy popular desde que ustedes lo frecuentan" soltó la chica mirando alrededor y notando las mesas llenas de muchas chicas que estaban felices mirando al chico

"Hmpf" bufo el chico sin dejar su lectura

"veo que aun lo esperas cada día…sin falta, a la misma hora" seguía Sakura su monologo "supongo que este lugar era mas tranquilo antes" acercaba más su asiento "tú aun vienes, pero él no vendrá, ¿qué es lo que pasó?" al fin Sasuke dejo su libro y le puso atención

"¿a qué te refieres?" la miro intrigado pero fingiendo muy bien

"que él esta melancólico, no puedo competir con su primer amo, no quiero competir o pelear contra ti, no podré jamás ganarte, únicamente vine para saber qué es lo que pasó"

"nada, él dijo que te ama y se quedará a tu lado" volvió a tomar su libro continuando su lectura como si nada pasara

"¿él dijo eso?" la chica se sonrojo

"si" se puso de pie dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa, las presentes lo devoraban con la vista mientras se retiraba galante y desinteresado.

Ella regreso a la casa del rubio, todo el camino estuvo analizando las palabras o mejor dicho el silencio del moreno, no lo conocía, pero lo que le trataba de ocultar era mas que obvio. Entro al departamento donde Naruto cocinaba, ella se acerco y se recargo en la barra "fui a ver a Sasuke" la mención de ese nombre hizo estremecer al rubio ocasionando que casi tirara lo que estaba cocinando

"ah" dijo tratando de quitarle importancia "¿y?" siguió cocinando ignorando el dolor que le causo el quemarse la mano con la comida

"me dijo algo muy interesante" comenzaba la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello, el rubio siguió callado pero su torpes movimientos demostraba su ansiedad "sabes, él aún va cada día a esperar el atardecer en la misma cafetería de siempre, ahí lo encontré, leyendo un libro" el blondo se había detenido por completo, estaba petrificado.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto la chica tomándolo por los hombros sacándolo del trance

"si" contesto el rubio de manera automática dejando la comida a un lado y mirándola con incertidumbre

"sabes, no eres el mismo desde que se fue, llevas días sin dormir, no estas aquí, no estas atento, ya no estas conmigo, ni con nadie, ya te perdí, no puedes negar que estas con él, todo es por él ¿no es cierto?, tu lo amas, aun lo amas, todo se lo diste a él, tu corazón, tu mente, tu alma esta con Sasuke"

Naruto se quedo mirándola sorprendido "¿cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila?" el chico se dejo caer en uno de los asientos

Sakura lo abrazo por la espalda recargando su cabeza en la de Naruto "sabíamos que esto podía pasar en cualquier momento, confiamos en el proceso de la vida y lo que tuvo que pasar paso, hiciera lo que hiciera el destino era estar con él, así te quiera controlar o celar, el camino sigue su curso, entonces lo único que puedo hacer es irme dignamente y deséate lo mejor, mi control se limita a mi misma así que me voy y te dejo libre." Un ultimo abrazo, un ultimo beso en esa rubia cabellera, después salio, sin mirar la vista atrás, con la decisión tomada, con la convicción de que eso era lo mejor, que no podía sacrificar al rubio por su propio egoísmo. "ahora es tu turno de decidir qué hacer"

Pasaron días oscuros en la habitación del rubio que a pesar de que se le veía alegre en las clases y en su negocio, no era lo mismo cuando estaba sólo. Se atormentaba cada momento, recordando sus propias palabras, su dolor, las palabras de su exnovia, lo habían dejado…sólo.

Al fin lo decidió, tomo un abrigo y camino a la cafetería justo a la misma hora, llego un poco antes del atardecer, las mesas estaban relativamente llenas, más de lo que recordaba, la mesa que solían ocupar ya la usaban otras personas busco con la vista al chico.

"disculpe" escucho la voz de la mesera que los atendía, pero no le dio importancia

"disculpe… ¿busca al joven de cabellos negros que siempre se sentaba en esta mesa?" señalaba, le rubio afirmo con la cabeza mirándola por primera vez, notando como traía un papel entre las manos

"desde que comenzó a venir diario las chicas han llenado el lugar" sonreía feliz, Naruto enarco las cejas "lo siento" bajo el rostro avergonzada "usted también es muy popular, sólo que el otro chico era tan misterioso" nuevamente el rostro embelesado de la chica le hizo rechinar los dientes al blondo que comenzaba a impacientarse "lo siento, lo siento" repetía la chica tratando de controlar su sonrojo y siguiendo a Naruto que ya daba un par de pasos dispuesto a retirarse "él me dio una nota" el chico se detuvo "me dijo hace unos días que se la entregara a usted, era imposible confundirme de persona por sus rasgos, su cabello dorado y el mechón en su fleco" continuaba la mesera emocionada "este…bueno él me dio esta carta y me pidió que si volvía se la entregara a usted" el rubio la tomo agradeció levemente, regresando automáticamente a su departamento.

Encendió las luces, se sentó en su habitación, abriendo la carta con delicadeza, como si dentro estuviera un preciado tesoro. Una hoja, solo era eso, una hoja dentro de un sobre blanco. La abrió respiró profundo antes de leer

_Ya no puedo esperar más, ya no puedo continuar alimentando mis __ilusiones, fui un egoísta por pensar que algún día dejarías lo que tienes por lo que deseaste. No vendré más, no te esperaré más, no te buscaré, eso es lo que querías, eso es lo que te daré. Te vi una ultima vez caminando de la mano de Sakura, sonriente y afable, entonces supe que no había más esperanza. _

_Ahí estabas, nuevamente cómo nunca y cómo siempre, nunca te vi y siempre añore que fueras, tal y como te recordaba de esas fantasías locas que salían de mis sueños. Diciéndome cosas que no debes y que necesito._

_Eres ese ser que pensé y quise durante mucho tiempo, eres aquel al que aun recuerdo. Que tuve muy pronto y ahora regresa muy tarde. Nuestros caminos se acercan pero por más que intentemos no podremos cruzar._

_Te suplique que no me dejaras de nuevo, aunque sabia que no podría estar contigo. No es necesario decir lo que siento, tú lo sabes, y yo sé también lo que tú sientes. Es por eso que me es tan difícil decirte adiós, te digo y te suplico me digas hasta luego y déjame esta esperanza de volver a verte, de tomar de nuevo un café mientras me pierdo en tus ojos._

_Sé que lo que te pido es una tortura y no espero que aceptes las condiciones, pero necesito que lo hagas, lo deseo como el calor del sol o la frescura del viento. Sólo cúmpleme este capricho y no me olvides, que yo jamás podré hacerlo._

_Por eso me despido de ti con estas líneas, pues nada más puedo hacer. Sé muy feliz a lado de la persona que te ama._

_SAKUKE UCHIHA_

Eso era todo, un Adiós, un hasta luego que podría durar una eternidad. Corrió desesperado al departamento del moreno, toco con toda su alma la puerta de madera

"se ha mudado" contesto un vecino asomándose "la semana pasada se llevo todas sus cosas, no creo que vuelva" el corazón de Naruto se detuvo, no podía ser cierto. Bajo las escaleras hasta la calle, saco su celular dispuesto a llamarlo, un segundo después arrojo el móvil con furia al pavimento, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no le había pedido su número.

Al otro día frustrado y sin celular fue a la universidad donde se encontró para su desgracia a la pelirroja ex novia del moreno… la odiosa Karin "Naruto" le guitoneo acercándose, el otro apretó los dientes para no gritarle algo ofensivo

"tenias que ser tú, rubio inútil… ¿dónde esta Sasuke?" antes que le contestara alguna ofensa la miró desconcertado

"¡¿cómo?¡" estaba sorprendido y ansioso

"si serás un imbécil, retardado, me refiero a que Sasuke dejó la universidad para hacer estudios en otro país, dime en qué estúpido lugar esta!" la chica estaba gritando llamando la atención de todos

"¿país?" repetía el rubio tratando de asimilar lo que la otra escupía

"eres un inútil, pero tienes razón ¿cómo sabrías donde esta si hace años que no se ven? ¿Siquiera recuerdas quien es Sasuke? pequeño Rubio inútil" se dio media vuelta y regreso a la universidad dejando petrificado a Naruto que no podía entender la situación.

"no puede ser" era la frase que su mente repetía cada minuto, "lo deje ir…" se detuvo en el cruze de calles con ganas de huir, de correr buscándolo "quisiera convencerme que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido" Pasaron así muchos días, meses, años… el rubio se había hecho a la idea de que su encuentro fue una casualidad, una ilusión. Siguió su vida, pero nada era como antes, cómo podía aparentar que la vida seguía igual, era imposible.

Dos años pasaron, fue a su antigua aldea a buscar a uno de sus mejores amigos "Shikamaru. ¡Hola!" grito a la puerta de la casa, nadie respondió, fue a dar un paseo y vio a un chico alto, blanco de cabello azabache estaba de pie esperando algo leyendo un libro distraídamente.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke" el aludido lo miro sorprendió, después suavizo la mirada "¿tú…?" noto que el otro chico se iba

"espera…" el moreno se detuvo "no me dejes de nuevo…no te alejes de mi por el mismo camino que tomaste hace 10 años…no me dejes como ese estúpido niño, no me puedes dejar… no lo permitiré" la tristeza siguió a la furia, se acerco a Sasuke deteniéndolo del brazo "escucha de nuevo estas palabras…Te amo… jamás deje o dejaré de amarte… así que ahora…"

"cálmate la gente nos mira" el siempre estoico Uchiha lo miraba extrañado

"qué más da lo que digan, que griten que estoy loco, esa es cosa mía, déjalos… estoy harto de soñarte y extrañarte, desde ese día te busque por las calles como un loco, sin encontrarte, ahora entiende que no sé que más hacer para dejar de pensar en ti…no te dejaré ir"

"al fin… logre que entendieras, al fin logre lo imposible…" suspiro encogiéndose de hombros "Te amo, Te amo, Te amo…Te amo" se fundieron en un beso y un abrazo, se miraron a los ojos "bienvenido…a mi vida" sin limites, sin excusas, sin prejuicios, sin pasados, de ahora en adelante el destino no importa, harán hasta lo imposible.

_____________**************************fin******************

*(1) 8 años por la historia "tarde" de Celen Marinaiden, pasar a leer a mi sensei.

Celen Marianiden es la Autora de "Tarde" se podría decir que es la historia previa a esta, ya que yo me base en ese texto para escribir el mío (con previa autorización claro). Recomiendo que lo lean para que se pueda entender de una manera mas completa lo que trato de hacer con mi escrito.

Nota de la autora: si lo sé, es patético el final, de hecho toda la historia, pero no podía dejar que el fic de tarde se quedara así, aunque al final no fue lo que esperaba. Bueno gracias por haberme dejado hacer mis tonterías, gracias sensei,

Y bueno gracias a los que llegaron hasta este punto, son muy amables por leer.

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos, etc. En sus reviews… saludos

Arriba el sasu/naru


End file.
